Finding Frank
Finding Frank is the fifth episode of the second season of The Dumping Ground. It was first broadcast on 31/01/2014 at 17:30 on the CBBC Channel and CBBC HD. Plot When Rick, Faith and Carmen go to visit Frank's flat, they find that Frank is not there. To make matters worse, they encounter a man who wants money from Frank that he owes. Synopisis Faith, Carmen and Rick have gone to visit Frank at his flat. However, Frank refuses to answer the door. To add to the confusion, he refuses to pick up his phone, his letterbox is completely stuffed with post, and there is no sign that he is living in the flat. They then encounter a man (named Danny) with his pit bull dog. Danny is wearing a chain looking suspiciously similar to one Frank wears and tells the group that if they see Frank they are to tell him that Danny wants the money Frank owes him. Back at the Dumping Ground, Mike files a missing person's report and has discovered that Frank has missed his meetings with his housing officer. Asking the others if they know anything else, Carmen says that Jade has not seen him since they broke up, but did see him in town a couple of weeks ago with a dodgy looking girl. When asked who saw Frank last, Faith says that she last saw him weeks ago. After Mike leaves the room, Bailey tells everyone to "give the guy a break" as Frank is 18. Faith tells him to stop talking, but Bailey then says that if everyone cares about Frank so much, why are they not out looking for Frank themselves? Taking Bailey's words to heart, the kids print off posters and begin distributing them around town. Elsewhere, Floss and Harry find Mo hiding in the garden, as Mo is afraid of going to the dentist. They coax Mo out of hiding, only for a bird to poo on him. Harry tells Mo that bird poo is lucky, which was something Sapphire once told him. Mo then finds a pound coin on the ground, which Floss thinks confirms Sapphire as being right. May-Li then finds Mo to tell him that the dentist is ill so his appointment has been cancelled. Back in town, Rick, Carmen, Bailey and Tee find Frank's watch in an antique shop. Carmen tells the shopkeeper she wishes to buy the watch, but does not have the money and asks if it can be kept, but the shopkeeper refuses, stating "first come, first served" and mentions that there was a girl in before the others who was interested in buying the watch. This prompts the kids to stay at the shop. Back at the DG, Mo attempts to attract the birds in hopes they will deposit more poo to bring more luck. However, he only succeeds in driving them away by running and shouting at them. Floss then comes up with a plan: she tells May-Li one of her washing lines has fallen down. Outside, Mo and Harry then loosen one of May-Li's washing lines, leaving her to tie it up again. Whilst May-Li is distracted, Floss takes all the bread from the kitchen, which the kids spread on the ground to attract the birds. Back in town, a black girl with a strong African accent (Kazima) arrives at the shop, deposits a wad of cash on the counter and takes the watch. The others block her and attempt to coax information out of her, only for her to faint. Whilst Rick is attempting to tend to her, she gets up and pickpockets Rick's phone, which he had used to take a picture of her. Carmen then receives a phone call from someone who has seen Frank. From the details of the call, Rick works out Frank is diving for burgers. Arriving at a park where Frank used to dive for burgers, the group come across Frank performing the dive and also see Kazima pickpocketing. Rick stops Kazima from doing anymore pickpocketing and the group then tend to Frank. Frank protests that he is fine, which Tee counters. Kazima says that they are going and if they try to stop her, she will scream. Carmen says that they will be going with them as well, to which Frank explains to Kazima that they are his friends and that he can explain. Kazima relents, but does not want everyone following them, so only Carmen and Rick follow Frank and Kazima, while Tee and Bailey presumably return to the DG. Carmen and Rick follow Frank and Kazima to under a bridge where a large group of homeless people are living. They learn that Frank met Kazima when she was sleeping in a doorway and bought her food, and Kazima is now looking after Frank in return for Frank looking after her. Frank explains that he is on the streets because he lost a lot of money playing poker against Danny and was forced to even sell his watch, which Kazima returns to him as a "gift". It is then that Frank learns from Rick that Kazima had been pickpocketing and that was how she got the cash to pay for the watch. Frank says that he is going to play one last game against Danny to win everything back. This angers Kazima, who demands Frank return the watch to her, believing that he is not responsible enough to be left with it. On the way back to Frank's flat, Rick attempts to talk Frank out of playing another game, but Frank is adamant, saying that he has learnt a system from one of his neighbours (Jen) who "wins every time". Rick is skeptical as to why she would share her secret. At the block of flats, Frank finds Danny, Jen and a friend of Danny. Frank repays the money and then demands a rematch. Rick tries to enter the building to see the game, but is refused entry. Back at the DG, May-Li discovers that the bread has been taken and goes out to the garden to look for Floss, Harry and Mo, who hide on hearing May-Li coming. Rick manages to spy on the game through a window. Frank wins the game by playing four Aces, but it is then discovered that Danny has another Ace. Jen's secret has been to slip an extra Ace into the pack! Danny demands all the money Jen ever won off him, but neither Jen nor Frank have enough, so Frank volunteers to sell his watch for money. After Frank leaves, Rick is about to leave too, but is told by Kazima (who followed Rick and Frank) to keep watching. It transpires Danny and Jen are in cahoots! Back at the DG, thinking that May-Li has gone, Floss, Harry and Mo rush back to the house, only for May-Li to pull back a sheet she has been hiding behind. Floss asks May-Li if something is wrong, to which May-Li explains that her sheets are now ruined and a week's worth of food has been wasted. A bird then poos on May-Li, which Mo explains is lucky. May-Li comments that perhaps it is her lucky day as she has found three "volunteers" to help with tidiying the garden and the washing! Frank is gutted on hearing that Danny and Jen are in cahoots. Rick tells Frank that he has a plan to get the money back that he will tell him at the DG. Frank says that he cannot go back there, but Kazima convinces Frank otherwise (having been asked by Carmen, earlier, to tell Frank to go to the DG). Kazima also gets convinced to go there by Rick as she would have free hot food and not have to answer any questions she does not wish to. At the DG, the others learn what happened to Frank. Rick says that he needs cheap jewellry that looks expensive (prompting Carmen to volunteer one of her rings) and Faith volunteers herself, saying that people will believe the "poor lame girl" and goes to get her crutches. At the block of flats, Faith (on crutches) arrives with Rick. They encounter Danny and Jen where Faith tells them that she has lost her engagement ring, that she "knows" she lost it at Frank's flat, that she will pay "anything" to have it returned to her and gives them a phone number. Frank then arrives with Kazima. Jen spots Kazima apparently picking up something and is made ro reveal what it was: a ring. Danny and Jen demand the ring, which Frank complains is not his to give away, which Danny counters saying no one knows he has it. Kazima tells Danny she can keep quiet "for the right price". They strike a deal: all of Frank's money for the ring (which Danny and Jen think they will be able to make Faith pay lots of money for it). Frank and Kazima leave with the others who have been waiting outside and wonder how long it will be until they discover Faith did not give them her real phone number. Back inside the flat, Danny first thinks he has been given a wrong number, then discovers he's been scammed when Jen notices the chain around Danny's neck is missing. They chase Frank and the others, during which Kazima shows the others why they are giving chase: she stole Frank's chain back from Danny. They are saved when Mike who arrives in a van which everyone gets away in, having been tipped off by Bailey. Rick, Faith and Kazima get told off by May-Li as their actions could have got them hurt and that Kazima's parents would not be happy to hear what trouble she had got herself into. Meanwhile, Frank receives a telling off from Mike for thinking that he could handle everything on his own. Frank yells at Mike that he does not need pity and that as he moved out, Mike does not get to tell him off anymore, to which Mike angrily states that he is not giving any pity and just because Frank moved out, it will not stop him from caring about Frank. Frank asks if he can move back into the DG, which Mike says he can arrange. Kazima returns Frank's watch to him and goes to leave, but Frank tries to convince her to stay, saying that Mike is allowing her to stay for the night as he needs to talk to child services. Kazima says that she cannot, as she fears being deported back to Africa. Frank tries to tell Kazima to trust Mike, but she says goodbye to him and scarpers. Bonus Scene Outside the bathroom, Bailey "apologises" to Frank for taking his room. Frank says that the DG has some good things about it, such as the big screen tv and Mike's special sauce. However, there are some undesirable things like having to wait for others to use the bathroom. Johnny then comes out. Frank tells Bailey that the poeple in the DG "grow on you" to which Bailey jokes (whilst walking past Frank) "like athlete's foot" and locks himself in the bathroom, much to Frank's annoyance as he had been waiting there first. Notes *First appearance of Akuc Bol as Kazima. *Final appearance of Frank's watch. Trivia *Frank returns to live at the Dumping Ground and broke up with Jade prior to the episode. *According to Faith, it has been two, three or more weeks since the events of Quitters (assuming she did not see Frank after that episode and prior to The Barbecue, where it was made out Frank had not been seen in a while). She also still has her crutches even though she is able to walk fine. *Rick comments that when Frank "sees a pretty girl, his judgement goes out the window". Frank has in the past fallen for Lizanne, who only wanted money from Frank, and in the last season, Jade, who introduced him to Angel who claimed she was talking to people beyond the grave. *Johnny says to Frank that he gambled all of his money "again", referring to Liberty in the DG where Frank previously gambled everyones' money away. Errors *At the start, Danny sees Faith without her crutches. Later, he sees Faith again, with crutches this time, does not comment on this and apparently does not recognise her. *When Rick tells Frank to not play before he "loses everything", the subtitles read "looses". *When Harry is folding the sheets and says "Why are we doing this, again?" it does not appear on the subtitles. *Mike allows Frank to stay at the Dumping Ground even though he is 18 (per Bailey's comment). This contradicts season 3 of Tracy Beaker Returns where in Eggs, Sapphire was told she could not return as she was 16 and out of the system (and only came back due to her flat being flooded and eventually sold to developers). Gallery Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes